Here By My Side
by E. Limberg
Summary: Uses Jonas Brothers' song "When You Look Me In the Eyes." Stella is shot, making Mac realize how he feels about her. She survives, but not without consequences. What did the bullet hit?
1. Shot

**Here By My Side**

**Chapter 1: Shot**

"_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?"_

A gunshot echoes throughout the apartment.

Lindsay and Hawkes look at each other. "I thought the apartment was cleared."

Slowly they stand up and make their way to the bedroom where Stella was processing, guns poised. "Stella?" Hawkes calls.

They find Stella leaning against the wall, her hands pressed to her abdomen in an attempt to keep the blood in. "He just came out of nowhere and shot me."

Sheldon rushes to her side, helping her sit. "Lindsay, call for an ambulance." Carefully he removes her hands from around the wound. Then he quickly examines it before covering it with his own hands to slow the bleeding.

"How bad is it?" she winces.

"I think it was too low to hit major organs. The guy either had poor aim or was shaking with nerves. You should be alright."

"Can I do anything to help?" Lindsay offers.

"Check her pulse for me. I can't do much for her. The bullet has to come out before she's stitched, and it could be anywhere."

By the time the paramedics arrive three minutes later, the bleeding has slowly slightly. She is losing the color in her face though as they load her onto a gurney.

The two investigators follow as they wheel her out. "You go with her, Sheldon," Lindsay tells him. "I'll meet up with you at the hospital after I see what I can find of her attacker."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, you'll understand what they're doing to her and all. Go ahead." She watches the ambulance pull away, lights flashing, before going back up the stairs. She processes the window and closet where she assumes the attacker hid and left, then packs the equipment up to meet Hawkes at the hospital.

**Here**

One of the paramedics takes her hand. "We're going to put an IV in."

She pulls away. "No."

"Stella, you need an IV. Everything will be all right. Just let him get the needle in," Sheldon takes her other hand.

"You put it in," she says weakly.

"Miss, I can't allow him to put it in. He probably as no idea what to do," the paramedic reaches for her hand again.

"I'm a doctor, sir," Hawkes informs the man. "Let me do it if that's what she wants." He gently inserts the needle into her hand and tapes it in place.

The paramedic hooks her up. "We're almost there. We'll take you in to the operating room. The doctor is going to have an x-ray taken to locate the bullet. Then they'll remove it and repair the damage they can before stitching you up."

She winces in pain as they check the wound again. "Mac. Call Mac… Sheldon."

"As soon as they take you back, I'll call him. He's not going to be happy that you were shot, Stel."

"Not my fault. He… he has to be here."

They arrive at the hospital and a group of nurses takes Stella into the building after the gurney is unloaded. Hawkes is led into the waiting room, and another nurse hands him papers to fill out. He decides that now would be a good time to inform his boss about the accident. After all, Mac is the one who knows the information needed by the hospital.

Plus he and Stella are extremely close, and she wants him there. He probably would want to come anyway.

"Taylor," Mac answers his cell phone.

"Mac, we've got a bit of a problem," Hawkes pauses. "Stella was shot."

**A/N: So I've finally decided to post again. This is going to be a big story... not because it's really long, because I definitely have written longer ones. But it is my fiftieth story on here. Well, if you were to look, it'd say fifty-two. But two of my stories weren't Mac and Stella... which means I didn't exactly choose to write them, that was just what the people wanted for their Christmas stories. Anyway... I would also like to take the time to that all of you that have me on author alert or favorites. And those of you that have put any of my stories on alert or favorite or reviewed them. I appreciate your support. I would have started this story sooner, but between band and school, I'm pretty busy. I have learned the I officially hate math... why... I'm not quite sure. I've always liked math, but this year I just don't get it. AP Calc... not so fun. Plus everyone like says she's a great teacher, but so far I don't think so... I mean she's okay, but I don't particularly like her style of teaching. And Brit Lit isn't so fun either... I mean it's not as hard as I thought it would be, at least so far, but... still not my favorite class. I think I like Chem II best. What else did I want to say... I can't wait until Wednesday... but I'm like really tired when it's on and I don't want to fall asleep. I can't believe she is pushed off the building... Stella I mean. I hope that is this week... then I'll stay awake. 'Cause there isn't any suspense in whether Mac is alive or not. And someone attacks her as she's leaving the lab in the fifth episode... the guy speak Greek or something and she understands him... I can't wait for that one. I'm still mad that they didn't show the one with the fire in apartment again. I had the perfect song for a story using that, but I needed to see the episode again. Maybe I'll get something early on this season... That's all for now. Please review this one as well. Next chapter brings a twist... something has to go wrong... she can't be shot without consequences. Plus Mac and Stella in a few chapters. I'll update Monday or Tuesday. **


	2. Surgery

**Chapter 2: Surgery**

"_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own"_

"What? How was she shot? Is she okay?" Mac asks, trying not to panic.

"She should be okay as long as the bullet didn't do much damage inside. We didn't press her for information; we'll talk to her later about how it happened," Sheldon informs him.

"Where was she shot?"

"In the stomach. Pretty low shot, less vital organs to damage."

"She's in surgery now then?"

"They just took her back."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Mac hangs up.

Hawkes turns around, finding Lindsay coming up behind him. "Stella still okay?"

"She was still conscious when we got here, but you could tell she was fading. She… wouldn't let the guy stick an IV in her, wanted me to do it."

"It can't be too bad then, can it?"

"Mac's on his way. He's really worried."

A doctor approaches them, "Are you with Miss Bonasera?"

"Yes, we work with her," Hawkes shakes the man's hand. "How is she?"

"They're preparing her for surgery now," he holds up an x-ray. "The bullet didn't hit any bones, but we won't know about organs until we open her up. I'm fairly sure she'll make it, but she may need a blood transfusion by the time surgery is over. Is there any family you could call?"

"Stella doesn't have any family she knows of. She grew up in foster care. I'm sure we both wouldn't mind giving you a blood sample to test for a match. And our boss is coming, plus there are two other members of our team that would help."

"I have to start operating, but I can find a nurse to test you two. I'll come talk with you when the surgery is over," the doctor calls over a nurse.

The nurse takes a sample from each of them, returning five minutes later to tell them that neither of them is a match.

"How is she?" Mac takes a seat next to them.

"They've just started operating. The doctor said she should make it, but she may need a transfusion. We had them test us, and we don't match," Lindsay reports.

"Let me see if I can help," Mac stands and walks to the desk.

A nurse leads him back to draw a sample. "Sir," she returns as he is filling out Stella's paperwork, "your blood is a match to Miss Bonasera's."

"Take as much as you need." After he has given as much as he can, he makes his way back to the others, slightly dizzy.

"So?" Sheldon asks.

"I match."

Lindsay stands, "You guys want coffee or something?"

"I'll take a coffee," Hawkes requests. Mac shakes his head. "Get him some food so he doesn't pass out."

The three sit there for a couple hours, waiting for word on their friend. Danny and Flack show up, joining the team in the corner of the waiting room.

Finally the doctor comes out, walking over to the group. "Your friend is in recovery. We'll let you know when you can go visit. She had some damage inside we repaired as best we could, and she has stitches outside she'll have to be careful about. We did give her the transfusion since she had lost quite a bit of blood. Can I speak to one of you privately?" the doctor requests.

They all look at Mac. He stands and walks around the corner with the doctor. "There's a catch, isn't there? Everything won't be all right?"

"Stella may not be able to carry a child if she wishes to. She'll have to talk with her doctor, but I'm pretty sure there's little chance a fetus would survive the full term."

"She can't have kids?"

"Most likely not."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Too much band and school. But we had our first competition yesterday and got a one so we can go to states. I still hate math... I haven't done my homework since Tuesday because of band. And we have a test tomorrow so I'll probably fail since I didn't do the review. I was going to do it this weekend until I pulled out my stuff and realized I grabbed my chem notebook instead if calculus. Anyway... I was thrilled with Wednesday's episode. There have definitely been better ones. But it wasn't the most boring thing ever. I liked the part where Stella almost fell off the roof. Did she ever tell anybody? She must have 'cause I'm thinking that's what the assault charge was for. My friend thought the end was really funny, but I don't quite see why it was so funny. Well, I guess that's all I have to say... I shall update Tuesday or Thursday depending on how much homework I have. And I'm not lazy. Please continue reviewing.**


	3. Relief

**Chapter 3: Relief**

"_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's got to be a million reasons why it's true"_

Mac enters the hospital room and takes a seat next to the bed. He breathes in deeply and exhales slowly. "You really had me worried," he gently takes her hand. "Don't you ever leave me, Stel." As he watches her, he begins to realize how beautiful and fragile she really is.

Slowly she begins to stir. She blinks at the brightness of the room before focusing on him. "You're… you're here," Stella whispers.

"Of course I am," he smiles, squeezing her hand.

"And everyone else?"

"In the waiting room. They didn't want to overwhelm you."

"I… I'm okay then?"

"You'll be fine," he decides to leave the bad news until later.

"The bullet didn't hit anything?"

Mac hesitates, "Stella, you probably… won't be able to… have children."

She remains quiet for several minutes. "There's always adoption."

"You lost quite a lot of blood so they gave you a transfusion to be safe."

"Great," she sighs, "I have some stranger's blood inside me."

"A stranger? I always thought we were close," he smiles.

"You?" she frowns. "Your blood is in me?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. It's just a little weird."

"You didn't think I'd give blood?" he asks. "You're my best friend. Of course I would."

"I hope I don't turn into you now," she laughs lightly, immediately stopping as it hurts. "When can I get out of here?"

"Few days most likely. But you're not going back to work right away," he warns.

"But I -," she protests.

"I'm not giving in," he says firmly. "You should rest now."

"I'll rest later when you all go home."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Mac, you need sleep too."

"Then I'll sleep right here."

"I'll order the nurse to send you home."

"If you don't want me with you, I'll go back to the lab and work on finding your shooter."

She scowls, "Fine."

"The others probably want to see you now. While they're in here, I'll find you some decent food."

"Thanks."

Mac stands and gives her a light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. She watches him exit, confusion crossing her face.

"You're alive," Lindsay bursts out, entering with the other three behind her.

"Yeah, thanks to Sheldon."

"I didn't do anything. Mac's the one that gave blood," Hawkes says.

"You had us all worried, especially Mac," Danny tells her. "I've never seen him so concerned."

"He told me not to bother you about the attack, but the sooner he's locked up, the better. Want to tell us what happened?" Don pulls out his detective pad.

"I was picking something up off the floor so I was bent over. Then I stood up to move over a little where I saw more trace. The bullet just hit me out of nowhere."

"Can you describe the shooter?"

"Yeah, I saw him crawl out the window after he shot me. He had blonde, kind of longish hair. Um… he was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, green or black maybe. Medium skin."

"Stel, you were bent down and the bullet hit you right when you stood up?" Danny checks.

"Yep."

"He was aiming at your head. You stood just as he pulled the trigger."

**A/N: So she really is lucky to be alive. I've been meaning to update all week... I just didn't feel like it. I've got a really bad headache... it won't go away. I'm so tired... and I'm sick of band already. Only like four more week of it I think. He told us today that we did better than last week... which is odd 'cause like nobody paid attention at all this week during practice. Nothing much must have happened this week. Oh, NY... okay, still not too exciting. Except when Sid realized it was radiation. And the painter guy flirting with Stella. I probably should go take a shower since I haven't gotten one since like Thursday. Then I'm going to read. The second Bones book is kind of sad... someone kidnapped her cat and then lit it on fire and threw it into her house in the middle of the night. And I'm like two-thirds of the way through the book and she's got like three cases, none of which she's particularly close to solving. I should do homework though... but then I'd probably fall asleep. Not that I won't while reading. Well... hopefully I will update sometime this week. Maybe Tuesday. But I wouldn't get my hopes up. Please review.**


	4. Scars

**Chapter 4: Scars**

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side"_

Mac unlocks his apartment door. "I figured we'd get take out tonight."

"Whatever," she enters and takes a seat on the couch.

He sets her bag down in his bedroom and returns. "Pizza, Chinese, Mexican…?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Why?" Stella turns to him.

"Normally I'm the indecisive one."

"I feel as okay as I should be after being shot."

"Sure? Maybe they should've kept you longer than three days."

"Have you caught the guy?" she changes the subject.

"No. They have evidence linking him to the murder you were investigating but no matches in CODIS or AFIS."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

He nods. "I thought you could come too. But you're confined to the lab."

"It's better than sitting around here I guess."

"I'll go order the food. Anything you want in particular?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not picky."

**Here**

"Something's bothering you. And I'm going to figure out what it is," he hands her a plate and sits beside her.

"I guess I might as well give in and tell you then," her lips curve up slightly. "The whole not being able to have kids thing. I don't know why; I haven't had a serious relationship since… Frankie."

"Like you said, there's adoption; you know better than anyone how horrible foster care is. And if you want a child of your own, you could use a surrogate."

"Mac, you need a husband to do that."

"Then I guess you'll have to start dating again."

"Did you ever think about having kids?"

"Claire and I did," he pauses. "But we were both too caught up in our work at the time. Peyton mentioned the idea a few times, but we weren't even married."

They finish eating in a comfortable silence. After he cleans up, he asks, "Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Actually I was thinking about taking a shower," she admits.

"Okay," he gets her bag. "Do you want to use this bathroom or the one in my bedroom?"

"This is fine," she follows him in.

"Here's a set of towels," he lays them on the sink. "Call me if you need anything."

Stella turns the water on before undressing, examining the scar below her belly button. She slips under the water, letting it wash away her pains. After bathing, she realizes she left the gauze on the kitchen counter and can't cover up the stitches. Obviously not going to venture out in just a towel where Mac can see her, she dries off and dresses in her pajamas.

When she opens the door, Mac is right there, a hand up to knock. "You might need this," he holds out the tape and gauze.

"Thanks," she reaches out.

"Let me help you," he offers.

"Okay."

He leads her to the couch where she lies down. Cautiously he lifts her shirt and lowers the waist of her pajama pants to reveal what should be the smooth skin of her stomach. He touches the skin softly; it was already starting to heal but she would always have an ugly scar there. "Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head. "You didn't see it at the hospital?"

"No. I'm sure you wouldn't have been comfortable with me seeing… all of…" he gestures to her body. Gently he covers the wound, taping the edges to her skin. When he finishes, he covers her back up. "I suppose you'd like to go to sleep now."

"If you don't mind. I couldn't rest in the hospital with all those machines attached to me."

"That's fine. You can take my bed, and I'll sleep here," he helps her stand.

"I can't take your bed, Mac. It's not fair to you."

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Stel," he guides her into his room.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Positive," he pulls the sheets up around her. "Good night."

"If you get uncomfortable out there, you're welcome to come in here. I don't take up the whole bed."

**A/N: I had my whole note typed out yesterday and the thing said it was having problems and didn't save it. Then I kind of forgot about updating. Maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews. If not, Tuesday maybe. Mac and Stella to come soon. I think.**


	5. Worry

**Chapter 5: Worry**

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes"_

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," Mac knocks on the door before entering.

Stella rolls over and opens her eyes. "Morning."

"Sure, you definitely don't take up the whole bed," he teases, motioning to the messy blankets and pillows.

She frowns, "Well, if you were in here, I would've stayed on my side."

"Hungry? I'm making pancakes."

"You're cooking?"

"Yes, I am," he helps her get out of the bed.

"Mac, I'm not deathly injured. I can manage on my own."

"I don't want you to strain yourself."

She sits at the table and lets him bring her a plate full of food. "You didn't burn anything. That's a plus."

"You eat burnt food a lot?" he sits across from her.

"Most of the guys I let cook for me burn something."

"I'm not great, but I'm not that bad. I can cook on the grill, but where are you going to find a grill in this city?"

"The park?"

"I'll take you this summer, and we'll have a picnic," he suggests.

They talk about work as they finish breakfast and clean up. "Are you supposed to be at work?" she asks.

"I told them we're coming in at nine. Do you want to shower this morning?"

"No, I'll just get dressed."

"I have to shower then. Twenty minutes and I'll be ready," he heads to his bedroom.

"Okay." When he comes out, she is ready as well. "Do you know what happened to the stuff I had on me when I was taken to the hospital?"

"I believe it was all taken back to the lab as evidence."

"I kind of need my gun and badge, and I had some jewelry I'd like back."

"I'll see what I can do. You ready to go?"

"Sure."

Mac puts his jacket on and leads her out the door. As they walk to the elevator, he puts his hand on her back. She glances over at him, noticing that he doesn't seem to register what he's doing. She lets it go as nothing. A gentleman, he helps her into the car.

"Exactly how long am I stuck in the lab for?" she turns to ask him as they stop at a light close to the parking garage.

"I figured I'd let you go to your own place after a week. A week after that you can go out in the field with your doctor's permission."

They arrive at the lab and walk up, his hand still unconsciously on her as though he'll lose her if he lets go. "Mac," Stella begins as the elevator starts moving, "I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do that," she gestures to his hand.

He quickly pulls it away and gives her some space, "Sorry."

"I know you were worried, Mac." He glances at her, not able to recall telling her of his fears. "I heard you in the hospital before I woke up."

"Oh," he looks away, embarrassed.

She takes his hand, "I need you too. You mean so much to me." Before he can react, she kisses his cheek.

The doors open, and they go back to professional mode. On the way to his office, they run into Lindsay. "Where is everyone?" Mac asks.

"Danny found a new lead on the shooter and went to follow it with Don before I could ask what it was. Sheldon, I believe, is with Sid and the body, searching for anything they might've missed before."

"Hopefully Flack and Danny come back with someone."

"Stel, we processed your gun; it's been cleared. And your badge was of no use either; it just had a few drops of your blood on it," she hands her friend the two items. As Stella puts them on her belt, Lindsay addresses Mac. "You, uh, have something on your cheek."

Stella smirks as he tries to get the faint lipstick off, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

The two continue on down the hall. Mac turns to her, "Is it off yet?"

"Embarrassed?" she helps him remove it.

**A/N: I decided I should update... mainly just to put off working on my English speech some more. I hate speeches... plus he doesn't tell us what day to go, he chooses randomly or something. I don't know whether it's better or worse than knowing. But we don't have to dress up... although if I go on Friday I'll probably be dressed up since we have states for band that day. He'll probably make me go on the first day though because I never talk in class... but he did say something about he knows I pay attention because I make eye contact while listening to him. Go on the first day and get it over with... okay... but I don't think I can talk for seven minutes about the runic alphabet. I have to talk really slowly, not a good thing since I normally rush speeches. Anyway... can't wait for Wednesday... only 'cause Stella gets attacked though. God, last week was so boring. But my dance teacher was looking for a way to connect Indiana Jones to NYC, the theme for recital apparently, and now she has one. Actually my brother thinks he taught in NY so... I hope there's a good Mac and Stella scene out of this. I don't like her and Adam... he's too young. Okay so I read something on a forum about him having to fire her... but I couldn't really find anything before that that would have led this person to believe that. And I also found out they're supposed to have a fight about the budget cut... Okay, that's enough for now. Maybe Tuesday or Thursday I'll update. Please review.**


	6. Motives

**Chapter 6: Motives**

"_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again"_

"Stel, can you come with me?" Flack enters her office.

"I guess," she puts her pen down, taking a break from paperwork. She stands and walks down the hall with him.

"Danny and I found this guy this morning. We think he's the one that shot you, but we can't get him to say a word. Mac is with him now. Can you look at him and tell us?"

"I can try, but I didn't really get a good look at him. Why aren't you taking prints or DNA from him? I thought you had evidence of him from the scene."

"He's refusing. But if you help us, we'd have a better shot at a warrant," he says.

They step into the observation room as Mac walks up next to the guy. "Why'd you shoot her?"

"Shoot who?" the blonde kid asks. He couldn't be older than twenty.

Stella studies him. "I don't know. He looks like the guy, but I can't be sure. I was more concerned with saving myself."

"The detective. Why'd you shoot her?" Mac demands.

"I didn't shoot anyone!"

"Then why won't you give us your fingerprints so we can clear you?"

"It's okay, Stel. I understand," Don touches her arm as she shakes her head.

The boy stares at Mac. "I had to get out of there."

"Because you had killed someone, hadn't you? And you couldn't get caught."

"The police came while I was trying to clean up, and I was trapped. She came in and started nosing around. I couldn't just stay in the closet; she would've found me."

"And you shot her, thinking you'd be free then?"

"I stuck the muzzle out of the gap between the frame and the door and lined it up with her head. It'd be quick; she'd die instantly and couldn't identify me. I'd be free to climb out the window."

"She's still alive; it wasn't quick and painless for her."

"But I shot her in the head."

"Lucky for her, she stood up just as you shot. She was unharmed for the most part. But she won't be able to have children," Mac shoves the table toward him.

Flack turns to her. "Is that true?"

"I haven't seen my doctor yet, but most likely," she continues to watch Mac.

"I suggest you get a lawyer because I'm going to make sure the DA goes as hard as he can on you," he stares at the kid.

"I'm not going to jail," the kid says calmly. Rage, however, fills his eyes.

"Don, get Mac out of there before one of them gets hurt," she says, following him to the door.

"Mac, I've got it from here," Flack enters, pushing Mac away.

With one last look at the boy, Mac exits, finding Stella right outside. "What are you doing down here?" his voice changes from harsh to calm and gentle.

"Flack wanted to see if I could ID the guy. I didn't get a good look at him when he shot me though."

"Well, he confessed now so that doesn't matter."

"You okay?" she touches his arm. "You were getting a little worked up in there."

"I'm okay now that he's put away. He was…"

"I know."

"He explained everything, and as I listened, I realized that you really shouldn't be here," he studies her. "I mean how unlikely it is for you to be alive."

"But I am here, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

**A/N: They're finally getting somewhere. I think next chapter is when it actually happens... So... Last night's episode was pretty good... maybe the most entertaining all season. I mean they all have a good scene or two, but none of them was exciting. I kind of wish she'd been injured when she fell down the stairs... I mean how can you fall like that and not get hurt, other than she probably has bruises, you just can't see them? Then we might have had more Mac and Stella. I hope they continue that storyline... I have to watch the episode again; I'm still kind of confused on some things. But next week looks exciting too... Mac and Stella fight. Have they had a fight since Officer Blue? I think they had a small one in the one about the baseball game with the two dead people and Mac reopens a case they worked on... And Adam getting fired... I think we've seen more of him lately than Lindsay. Anyway... we have band states tomorrow. Then next week we find out chairs for concert season. I guess that's it for now... I'll probably update again this weekend. Please review.**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

"_Going to tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can"_

"If I lost you, it'd be worse than when I lost Claire," Mac admits, walking to the edge of the roof. "I know it shouldn't be like that; she was my wife, and you're my best friend. But I'm sure it would be."

She stands a little way behind him, arms wrapped around herself and shivering. "I know you loved her, Mac; she meant a lot to you."

"So do you. Sometimes I think you mean more than she did."

"It just seems that way since she's not here."

He turns around to look at her, realizing how cold she is. He pulls his jacket off and puts it around her shoulders. "You were there for me after she was killed. I wouldn't have anyone if you were to go."

"The rest of the team would be there for you."

Shaking his head, he says, "They don't understand me like you do. We… have some weird connection that I don't understand. I guess it's from years of working together."

Stella reaches up to brush her hair out of her face. The wind knocks it back though. "I think it's because we're both so… guarded, we only open up to each other."

He gently brushes her curly hair from her face. "You're beautiful, Stel. I always wondered why you never really had a boyfriend."

"I do have quite a few ask, and most of them I do at least go on one date with. Second dates occasionally. But since… he came after me, I don't accept much. I was still reluctant even with Drew; I guess I had good reason there."

"Do you think… I have a chance?" he asks timidly.

"Of course you do, Mac. You'll find someone eventually. You may not love her like you loved Claire, but she'll respect that if she really does love you," she smiles encouragingly at him.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Mac looks out across the sky.

"A chance for what then?"

"A chance to… to be with you."

She freezes, not sure how to respond. "I… I've never… never really thought about that."

"If you don't think so, just tell me."

"You have just as much chance as any other guy. Maybe a little more since I know there's nothing wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong with me?"

"Yeah, you're not crazy and you have good hygiene."

"So, uh, how do we start?"

"You haven't asked me out yet."

"Would you like to join me for dinner, Stella?"

"Now?"

"Well, I figured we'd watch the sunset and then go to dinner," he takes her hand.

"Sure."

They walk to the edge of the roof. He stands behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. "Still cold?"

Stella rests her head against his shoulder. "No, I'm okay now."

As the sun sinks lower in the sky, he tightens his grip on her. "I love you," he whispers.

"Mac," she turns her head awkwardly to look at him. "Can you loosen your arms a little?"

"Oh, sorry," he completely lets go of her, afraid he'll cause her pain.

She remains close to him as the light finally falls under the horizon. "I guess we should go."

"Okay."

Neither heads to the door leading inside. Mac moves in front of her, his arms embracing her. She puts her arms slowly around him. After a moment, they lean back to look at each other. Their lips meet as they lean forward for what feels like eternity. The kiss is slow and gently yet filled with passion and longing.

Stella pulls away first, resting her forehead in his shoulder. "I love you too, Mac."

His lips brush her temple. "So we're officially dating?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with all this?"

"I kissed you back, didn't I?"

**A/N: Like every time I log in this thing has changed. It's getting annoying. Anyway... finally they're together... so now they have to figure out if she can have kids or not... at least I think that's next... I don't remember. But it's not going to end up like housewives where the lady was told she wouldn't be able to have kids and then magically a few years later she gets pregnant... twice. And doesn't have a miscarriage. What's new... we got a one at states so marching is officially over... well, not quite. We have to go play for the little fifth graders tomorrow and be proud of what we do because come Wednesday, we might not be able to do it anymore. We have a big school levy... and they have to make serious cuts if it doesn't pass. I don't know how it'll really affect us... other than we won't be able to use the buses for competitions. Maybe we won't have to go to away games... and we probably won't be able to have Wednesday night practices if the buildings have to close earlier. And the fee for band will be higher. Yeah, so... what else... I'm still waiting for teachers to put in grades. I have an eighty-nine point seven eight percent in English. He still have three one hundred point things to put in. I'm going to be so mad if I'm still that close and he doesn't give us back the points from the one question on the previous test that no one knew the answer to because we never discussed it. He said it wouldn't change anyone's grade because it was only three points, but he doubled it so it was really six. And I think that wouldnt' give me an A right now... Math I'm pretty sure is a B because like thirty more points isn't going to raise my grade four percent. Although since it's an AP class, I think it either comes up as an A or I'll still have a 4.0 GPA, assuming I get an A in English. I guess that's all... Maybe Tuesday I'll update... or Wednesday.... sometime before next weekend. My cat is laying on the floor and she looks dead. Please review.**


	8. Appointments

**Chapter 8: Appointments**

"_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear"_

"Stella," he says in a warning tone.

She sighs, pulling her hand away. Minutes later, however, her hand is back on her stomach, scratching.

"If you don't stop, you'll pull the stitches out," Mac grabs her hand.

"So? They're going to take them out in a few moments anyway. And it really itches."

The doctor enters, "Ready for the stitches to come out?"

"Finally," she says, lying back on the table.

He carefully removes the gauze and examines the wound. "It looks much better. I'll removes the stitches, and it may heal some more, but you're always going to have a scar."

"Okay."

Five minutes later he's finished. "You still need to take it easy because everything inside might not be completely healed. Have you gone to see your doctor yet?"

"That's tomorrow's appointment."

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Stella shakes the doctor's hand. Mac does so as well, then they leave. "Told you."

He ignores her. "You're not clear yet."

"He said to take it easy. I can process scenes without hurting myself."

"Sure," he hides a chuckle. "That's what got you into this in the first place."

"I was told the scene had been cleared. Obviously the officer didn't do too good a job, or I wouldn't have been shot."

"What will you do if you have to chase a suspect?"

"I won't be processing by myself; you guys always run after them anyway," she argues.

"Three days, Stella. Give me three more days in the lab, and I'll let you out in the field," he decides to compromise.

"Fine." She gets in the car and refuses to look at him.

**Here**

"You didn't have to come with me. I'm off my painkillers; I could have driven myself."

"I want to make sure you're okay," he walks beside her to the entrance.

"It's a doctor for women. You'll be the only guy in there."

"Isn't it the doctor you go to when you're pregnant? There'll be guys there with their pregnant wives."

"Well, I'm not pregnant, and you're not my husband," she steps in front of him, cutting him off. "I probably can't even get pregnant."

"I, uh, don't there's anything wrong with that part of you. You just can't carry the baby."

"Go sit in the car. You're not coming in with me."

"What's he going to do? Look at you naked? I don't think that'll tell him if you can carry a baby or not," Mac tells her.

"First of all, my doctor is a she. No, I don't think I'll need to undress, but I still don't want you in there." He glares at her, refusing to move. "You're staying in the waiting room.

"Alright."

Half an hour later the pair is exiting the office. "I want to go to my own apartment tonight, Mac."

"Okay," he surprisingly doesn't fight this. "So?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Bad news I take it."

Stella closes her eyes and leans back in the passenger seat. "She can't be sure until I try to have kids. But it doesn't seem hopeful."

For once he doesn't know how to express himself to her.

"Drop me off at the lab, and I'll drive myself home."

"But your stuff is at my place."

"I'll get it sometime."

He pulls into the parking garage. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

**A/N: So... we got our chairs today in band. I'm in the same band I was in last year, which I'm not mad about. But I'm last chair... which, considering there are only like twenty-five flutes maybe, not including the freshmen since they're all in the same band, I probably didn't move down any... But there's a lot more people in front of me that were like behind me. And I guess there's no need to play my piccolo any more... since they're not going to let a last chair person play that... I didn't even pay attention to who was at the top of the list. Unless nobody else has one or wants to play it... But my one friend that I know I play better than and the directors must know too because I played second flute for marching and she was supposed to play a mix of second and third is still ahead of me. She even says I play better than her. Anyway... the levy didn't pass... we might not even have band next year. Or it'll be like five hundred dollars and no one will want to pay that. Even if it passed in May they won't have the money to pass for things to back to normal next year. They're cutting a lot of stuff... like the musical. But we didn't really have any changes other than our one concert is at like four-thirty in the afternoon. But they cut high school bussing. What else did I have to say... both CSI and NY were boring this week... I slept during both. I missed like twenty minutes of NY, woke up when Mac and Stella were arguing, and then watched the rest. Why is it that whenever they argue she comes in carrying a big gone when they talk again? I thought Stella would be the one who wanted to keep Adam and Mac would want to but had to listen to his boss or he'd be fired. And, Stella, it's not a good thing to walk into the room and tell someone that they could be fired for arguing with their boss. Although ironically, she goes on to argue with her boss. I still think they shouldn't pay their CSIs a hundred thousand a year. I guess that's all I have for now... Please review. What's next... Mac's got to convince her that he still loves her even if she can't have kids... I think. Then it's gets sad again... then it ends happy... only seven more chapters.**


	9. Tears

**Chapter 9: Tears**

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side"_

Stella turns on the shower, the water on freezing. She undresses slowly, then slips under the icy water. The tears pour out as she sits under its path.

Would Mac still want her if she couldn't have kids? Would any man for that matter want her?

She cries until there aren't any tears left in her. Slowly she turns the water off and dries off. Then she quickly puts on some pajamas before flopping down on the bed. Within minutes, she is sleeping.

Meanwhile, Mac sits in his car, parked outside her building. He feels that he should be there for her but is afraid she'll tear him apart; she had told him to leave her alone after all. Deciding that her being furious at him is better than her being sad, he opens his door and heads inside.

Outside her door, he chooses to use the key she gave him instead of knocking. He could just slip in and check on her, possibly without her knowing, then leave if she was okay.

The lights are all off when he opens the door. Blocking out the thought that she probably isn't here and he should go, Mac walks quietly inside. The bedroom seems like the most likely place for her to be so he begins there.

Unable to see anything, he turns on a lamp, relieved to find her in the bed. She is sound asleep, not even stirring when he touches her cheek. Even though he knew she was safe, he can't bring himself to leave her. Silently he slips his shoes off, then his jacket, and climbs slowly in beside her. Carefully he wraps his arm around her waist, and he is able to feel her tense. She turns in his arms and buries her face in his chest.

"Everything will be fine, Stel. Just go back to sleep," he whispers, rubbing her back.

Her body soon stops shaking with sobs and remains motionless as she settles down, falling back into the deep sleep.

Mac kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

**Here**

Stella's eyes jolt open at the sound of her alarm going off. She reaches over to turn it off, yawning. As she rolls over to get out of bed, her eyes widen. "What are you doing here?"

Mac stretches, "I came to check on you last night."

"So what are you still doing here?"

"I didn't think you should be alone so I… stayed. You woke up when I laid down next to you."

"And did I… totally lose it and break down?" she asks, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Kind of. But I couldn't see your face at all; you had buried it in my shoulder."

"Oh."

He stands up and slides his shoes on. "I should let you get ready for work." She doesn't move. "I'm sorry I invaded your space; I know you don't allow men in your apartment."

"It's okay, Mac. You came as a friend to comfort me, no ulterior motive. And… thank you for helping."

"It's what we do," he smiles.

"Can we talk?"

"Now's not exactly the best time. We have to go to work."

"Lunch? I'll pay," she offers.

"It's a date."

"See you later."

"Bye, Stel."

**A/N: Not the most exciting chapter... I think the next chapter's kind of boring too... they're just talking I think. Actually I think it's kind of boring for a few chapters... I don't remember... Anyway, I just finished another story. It's very sad though... So now I have two more ready for when this one is finally over. I had an idea for using three songs but now I can't remember what the third song was... I know what the first one was and the second but I can't remember the third. Maybe I was going to use that Rise song they sang last season... Who knows... I don't stand at the bus stop anymore... that was where I always came up with ideas, then by the end of the day I forgot them. Actually I'll never stand at the bus stop again... bussing got cut for the high school because of the levy. Well... I guess that's all. I'm going to go read... I finally finished the third Bones book and now I got the new CSI book. And my computer needs charged... I'll update maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. Please review.**


	10. Setbacks

**Chapter 10: Setbacks**

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes"_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mac asks her as their waiter walks away to place their orders.

She takes a sip of her Coke. "I need to know if we're good."

"We're fine… I think."

"So you don't care if I can't have kids?"

"Yes, I do care. But, no, it isn't going to stop me from loving you," he takes her hands. "It's just a minor setback."

"I don't see it that way. What if a guy I'm dating asks about kids? I can't tell him, or he'll break up."

"You're already thinking negative. First, any guy that loves you won't break up with you because you are unable to have kids. Second, you're with me right now. I'm not breaking up with you. You seem to think this relationship won't last."

"I love you and all, Mac, but things happen. It might not work out between us," Stella pulls away.

"You're trying to deal with the worst, and things can hardly be considered bad."

"Not being able to have kids isn't bad?"

"It is, but it's not rock bottom."

"What do we do about us?"

"We stay together and see if it works out. I love you, and I'm willing to try to have kids of our own. If we aren't successful, we can adopt or find a surrogate."

"Lindsay, uh, kind of volunteered to be a surrogate if I got married and wanted to have kids."

"We know her; we trust her. That might be better than letting some stranger do it."

"God, Mac, we haven't even been dating a week, and we're talking about kids," she shakes her head and looks out the window.

"Things will be okay, Stella."

"How can you be so sure?" she whispers.

The waiter comes back with their food. "I'll be back to check on you. Enjoy."

He watches her as she looks at the guy while he walks away. "Because I see no sense in waiting for bad to come instead of enjoying the good."

"I suppose," she steals a fry from him.

They eat in silence for a few minutes. He sets down his burger and swallows. "Hawkes said you wouldn't let the paramedic put the IV needle in you, that you wanted him to do it."

"Yeah, so? I hate hospitals and everything to do with them. And I can't say I'm too fond of needles either."

"They just wanted to help you."

"I trusted Sheldon more. He was doctor after all."

"You went to the hospital on your own when you thought you had HIV."

"Well, I thought I could handle it on my own."

"I'm here for you; I know you're used to taking care of yourself, but you don't have to anymore," Mac takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "Let me care for you. I love you, Stel."

"I… I love you too."

The next ten minutes pass with little talking, just the finishing of lunch. Mac pays the bill, much to Stella's protest. "I suppose we should get back."

"Okay."

"Did you say that Lindsay would be a surrogate if we got married?"

"Not specifically us, just me and… whoever."

"So they don't know we're together?"

"I never told anyone."

"Let's keep it that way until we know how it's going."

**A/N: So... not very exciting again. I don't think the next chapter is either... but the one after that is. Kind of sad too... Anyway... I didn't fall asleep during NY or LV this week. It was okay... the case wasn't all that interesting... but the guy is still stalking Stella. I didn't even think about the fact that they can't arrest him; I just thought they didn't have enough evidence again him to do so... But now I know why Mac and Stella are fighting again later in the season... She and Danny are going to try to take care of this without telling Mac and will probably get in trouble... At least that's my theory... I finished my CSI book already and the magazine but I don't want to start the next Bones book because I want it to last until Christmas... maybe I work on writing this week... when I get bored. I can't think of anything else right now... review and I'll update Sunday. Thanks.**


	11. Late

**Chapter 11: Late**

"_More and more I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side"_

Stella curls up on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest, deep in thought.

"What's going on in your head?" Mac sits beside her.

"A lot."

"Like?"

"Maybe we should take a walk."

He studies her, "Big news?"

"Kind of. Well, it's a little something with a big impact."

"How bad is it?"

"It's… good right now… but it could turn bad."

He takes her hand. "Let's go for a walk then. We'll work through it."

Once they get to the park, she decides she had better start explaining. "Mac… I… I'm a week late."

"Late for what?" he casually puts an arm around her as they saunter down the path.

"Late. You know… for that time."

"Oh…" Realization hits him. "You're pregnant?"

"I think so."

"That's wonderful," he pulls her into his arms. "Right?"

"I could still lose… the baby. We don't know what will happen. For all we know I might not even be pregnant; it may be some… weird side effect or mistake."

"Did you set up a doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I don't care what you say; I'm going with you."

"Good because I want you to be there."

**Here**

"How come Mac hasn't given you a case?" Lindsay enters Stella's office.

"You can't tell the guys."

"They won't hear anything from me."

"I'm… pregnant."

"Congratulations. I guess you won't need me anymore."

"It's only been a couple weeks. There's still plenty of time for me to lose the baby," Stella places a hand on her stomach.

"So who's the father?"

"Uh… Mac."

"What?!"

"Mac is the father."

"Are you two dating or was it just a one time thing?"

"We've been dating for about six months, shortly after I was shot."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"We wanted to wait and see how things went first. Besides what we do in our personal time is none of your business."

"I'd want to know if my boss was sleeping with my colleague."

"It obviously doesn't affect our work; you didn't know, and I doubt the guys do."

"So you're not working in the field for a while I guess."

"Mac has banned me to my office. He's being a little too protective of the baby."

"He's just keeping the baby safe and trying to keep anything from causing the delivery to go wrong and harm you."

"It's been less than a day, and I'm already sick of it," she rolls her eyes. "So how are thing with Danny?"

"Okay. We just got out of a fight."

"Does he know you offered to surrogate for me?"

"No, I never told him. He might not even know you can't kids."

"You should tell him so it's not a big surprise later if I do lose the baby and decide to use you."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

**A/N: So she is pregnant... will she lose the baby? I think you find out next chapter. I'm not sure... Anyway, there's only four more chapters left so... I decided to spend my weekend listening to the songs I have under the genre of instrumental on my iPod. Exciting... Harry Potter times five, National Treasure, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Batman, Pirates, Sleepy Hollow... yeah, that pretty much it. Oh, Narnia too. Then there's some from Apollo 13 and Glory and Cinderella Man and Superman and... X-men. Yeah, I'm a band geek. I'm on about 215 of 336, and I'm dreading the sixteen minute song from the second Batman. I've also been trying to write... The songs I chose have too many stanzas... I'm about half way through the first chapter... I still haven't decided what the third song will be. I chose to just make it all one story. Okay, while I'm going to try to continue with this story... Please review... Lately you guys haven't been... maybe because I'm updating more frequently. I could wait until next Sunday to tell you if she's able to keep the baby or not... which I'm sure you won't be happy about.**


	12. Losses

**Chapter 12: Losses**

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side"_

"Are you feeling alright, Stella? You look a little pale," Mac rests a concerned hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just the morning sickness."

He nods, "Don't strain yourself."

"Doing what? I sit behind a desk and read all day."

"You know what I mean. I just don't want anything to happen to you," he kisses her lips sweetly, "or him."

"Him? How do you know it's a boy?"

"I'm just guessing. It could be a girl… but I don't think so," he teases.

"Bye, Mac," she shakes her head and walks back to her office.

Half an hour later he is in the layout room, going over the evidence. The door opens, and he doesn't bother looking up. "What do you need?"

"I… I think something's wrong, Mac."

He looks up to find Stella clutching her stomach, obviously in pain. "What happened?"

"I was just sitting there when I got this sharp pain in my stomach. I… I think I'm bleeding."

"We have to get you to the hospital," he tries to hide his panic, grabbing her arm and rushing down the hall.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Stel. But I'll be right there with you."

**Here**

Mac squeezes her hand, and she squeezes back. Minutes later her normally bright emerald eyes open. "Hey," he whispers.

"Hey," she rubs her eyes with her free hand. "What happened?"

"You were bleeding and lost consciousness on the way here."

She hesitates, "I lost the baby, didn't I?"

He looks away from her. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"We can have other kids."

"I should've known this would've happened and just had surgery to prevent it."

"Stel, not even the doctors could tell if the baby would survive or not."

"Are the others here?"

"No, they're coming after shift."

"Can you tell them to wait until tomorrow? I'd kind of like to be alone right now."

"Sure." He makes the call, then sits back down beside her.

"Mac, I'm not exactly alone if you're here."

"I can't leave you, Stel. I… I was going to ask you later at dinner, but you obviously can't go now. I think this would have been better for the baby, and this incident doesn't change my feelings," Mac pulls out a small box and hands it to her.

She glances at him before opening it. "What… what's this for?"

"I love you with all of my heart, Stella. Will you marry me?"

"I… yes."

He smiles, leaning over to kiss her. "I, uh, figured you'd have to take it off when you worked in the lab so I bought this for you to be able to wear it all the time and not lose it," he pulls out a necklace chain. Pulling the ring out of the box, he puts it on the chain and then clips it around her neck.

"Thank you, Mac," she takes his hand again.

Silently they sit together until he asks, "Do you still want to be alone?"

"I do need some time to think. Why don't you take fifteen minutes and get me something to eat?"

"Sure." He stands and heads to the door.

"Mac?"

He turns back to her, "Yeah, Stel?"

"I love you too," she smiles for the first time since losing the baby.

**A/N: So... I supposed you're all mad at me now... But I did tell you it wouldn't be like on Housewives where Gabby couldn't get pregnant but five years later she magically has two kids... But I you shouldn't be mad since I didn't make you wait until Sunday... I got lots of reviews about that comment. And you guys not wanting her baby to die. I'm just so evil... The story does have a happy ending though... which you all should like. So... what else... I'm still listening to my iPod. Ten more songs to go... I really don't feel like doing my math homework... but I need to. Oh, I have to tell you guys about driving to school yesterday... in the snow. And it wasn't even exciting because it was snowy... the roads were fine. I saw an accident... I think it involved a salt truck... then I get most of the way up the big hill which the school is like on top of and I have to stop... there's a police car sitting there and here comes a firetruck which pulls up by the police car and I'm like 'why's it stopping already?' So I looked over at the building it was in front of and it's on fire. I still didn't figure out what that building was... Oddly enough I was just thinking that I probably need to go a different way to school so I avoid the big hill when it's icy. Anyway... I thought it was exciting. No excitement today though... my mom made me take the bus because there was snow on the road... but the main roads were fine. Well, I need to go shower or do my math homework or something before dancing is on. I'm mad at Maks because he cut his hair... please review and maybe I'll update Thursday or Friday.**


	13. Makeups

**Chapter 13: Make-ups**

"_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just have to let you know_

_I never want to let you go"_

"How are you doing?" Sheldon approaches the table after putting on his lab coat and latex gloves.

"Fine," she hands him the evidence bags containing the victim's clothes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering. You haven't quite been the same since… you know."

"I lost the baby almost two months ago, Hawkes."

"I'm aware of that. I was just saying that you don't seem… as bright and happy."

Stella glances up at him. "It takes time."

"It wasn't your fault. He shot you and it caught you just right to make it hard to carry a baby."

"Mac's told me that plenty of times."

"How are things going with him?"

"Sheldon, you know that's really none of your business."

"I'm just making sure you're doing okay."

She shakes her head, "Sometimes I don't know whether to shoot you guys or hug you. It's nice to know you all care, but I'm sick of it now."

"Sorry, it's just… habit," he grins.

Rolling her eyes, she smiles back. "Mac and I are… good I guess. We took about ten steps back. I think he's afraid that I'll fall apart if he touches me."

"He's just worried, much more than rest of us."

"We were so happy together, and I really liked that. And now… we're engaged, but I just don't feel it anymore. I love him, and I know he loves me; it's just different somehow."

"Tell him, Stel. Let him know how you feel," Hawkes encourages.

She nods, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

**Here**

"I want to talk to you, Mac," Stella enters his office timidly.

"Go ahead," he motions for her to sit.

"Things aren't the same as they were."

"How so?"

"You seem to think I'm going to break into a millions pieces at any moment. I'm not that fragile. I appreciate that you kept your space and understood after it happened; it helped me a lot. But I'm past it now, and you still stay away."

Mac takes a deep breath. "The truth is I am scared that you will come undone if I do anything. And I can't lose you, Stel; you're my world."

"I can handle a relationship, especially with someone as caring as you. We just can't go right back to where we were before I got pregnant. For one of the few times in my life, I was truly happy. I want that feeling back," she confides in him.

He stands and moves to sit beside her, gently taking her hand. "This a little better?"

Nodding, she leans her head against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I know. You haven't taken your ring off."

"I do when I shower. And when Danny made me search the dumpster last week."

"Didn't want the rats to know you're taken?" he teases, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

Suddenly she gets up, tugging on his arm. "Come on."

"Where?"

"You'll see," she flashes him a mischievous smile.

Reluctantly he follows her, not liking his lack of knowledge of where she was taking him. They climb a few flights of stairs, and she pushes open a door. "Why are we up here?" he follows her to the edge of the roof as they watch over their city.

"It's our spot."

"Our spot."

She hits him in the chest for forgetting, "Where we first kissed."

"You were distracting me from our surroundings," he explains.

"Shut up," she hits him again, then wraps her arms around his neck.

He puts his arms around her waist, lips softly pressing against hers. When they pull apart, he asks, "Better than the first?"

She smiles, "Pretty close."

"Stella, I'm really sorry for this. I didn't realize I was actually hurting you."

**A/N: Hi... I got bored and decided to update again. Only two more chapters left, guys. I'm thinking I'll post the next chapter Saturday evening or Sunday and the last one of Tuesday. It's snowing... I hope we have a snow day. Probably not, but if it does this all night we might. I probably won't be driving again tomorrow... sad... And my mom probably won't come pick me up because she has to help at my brother's social after school and won't want to go up there twice. NY... pretty good... if they would have ended it with Mac and Stella on the phone. Or even with Adam and Stella talking. I don't like the new lady... don't really have a reason other than she and Mac are dating now. I knew there was only going to be one Stella... I was hoping for a Mac/Stella scene after the phone conversation but I kind of knew there wouldn't be... they can't have three couples between the main characters at one time. Although... well, I see why Danny and Lindsay can date and Flack and Angel but I'd think there'd be something where Mac and this new lady cant' date since she's his boss. And even Stella and Mac can't date since he's her boss. Anyway... I probably need to go shower and do my English homework. Maybe I'll put my pajamas on inside out and backwards so we can get a snow day. Please review some more.**


	14. Favors

**Chapter 14: Favors**

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side"_

"Lindsay, Stella and I would like to ask you to be our surrogate," Mac begins. "I'll make sure you get full pay at work. We'd pay for all doctors and medical bills and even food and whatever else."

"I'd be honored," Lindsay accepts.

"Thank you so much," Stella says.

"It's nothing. So when were you thinking we do this?"

"Probably sometime in the next two months. We both have to go to the clinic and make sure it'll work okay. The baby would be born in… July or August."

"Good, I won't be very pregnant when I see my family at Christmas."

"But it's not your child."

"They'd never believe this story. Then I'd get the whole speech on sex before marriage," she rolls her eyes. "My older sister got pregnant when she was engaged."

"Maybe I was lucky not being with my real family."

"Danny, it might be best to wait another year before meeting my family. If they found out I was pregnant, you'd never hear the end of it from my father."

"I can take it," Danny says. "The baby isn't even ours."

"How do they do this anyway?"

"Mac will… do his thing, and they'll operate on me to remove some eggs. After they combine them, they'll plant it in you, and it should be like normal then," Stella tries to explain. "We haven't looked much into it since we thought you should decide with us."

They talk a little longer on the procedure before turning to their relationship. "Have you decided when the wedding will be?" Danny asks.

The couple looks at each other, "We haven't decided, but we were thinking December or January."

"It'll be just small ceremony. Just the team, a couple of his family members, some other friends."

"You don't want the whole department there? What fun will it be with such a small crowd?"

"You won't be able to drink anyway, Lindsay."

"You only get one wedding."

Mac leans over to whisper in Stella's ear, "Maybe we should just elope."

"It'd be cheaper and easier. But I'm not getting married in Vegas."

"We could go to Greece and get married."

"It might not legally be considered a marriage. Their ceremony is a little different than ours."

"So? We'd know we were married. Those who should know would. And it could keep enemies of mine from hurting you to get to me."

She thinks about it, "But you'd have no idea what you were vowing to do."

"That's what I have you for. And it can't be all that bad if I'm with you."

Stella blushes, "Let's think about it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Danny interrupts.

"The wedding. We… were considering eloping in Greece."

"Who knew Mac Taylor could be romantic," he teases.

The girls start talking about other things. "So do you want a boy or a girl?" Lindsay asks.

"I haven't really thought about it," she admits. "Mac wants a boy."

"Are you going to have more than one?"

"We have to get through the first one before thinking about that."

"Is it still possible to have twins?"

"God, I hope not. Mac and a baby is more than enough; I'd go crazy with two babies and him."

"What was that?" Mac looks questioningly at her.

"Never mind."

**A/N: Sorry... I kind of forgot to update... One more chapter to go. I'll post it Thursday or Friday. I'm bored... I really want to start reading but I can't. Not until Saturday. I should make myself finish the story I'm in the middle of. And I have to finish the scarf I'm making for my mom... she bought herself another coat. I think she has like five now... And I have to do my math homework sometime... So I learned that driving in the snow isn't fun. I'd much rather watch the snow fall down than concentrate on the road. Luckily the roads haven't been icy yet. Anway... maybe I'll go downstairs and read the school paper and then I'll try to write more later. And while I watch dancing I will knit. I guess that's all I have to say... please review. I promise the story ends happily.**


	15. Zac

**Chapter 15: Zac**

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes"_

"He's going to have your hair," Mac says, smiling.

"Do you want to hold him?" she looks up from the sleeping baby.

"You just got him; I can wait. Plus it'll probably wake him."

"He has plenty of time to sleep, Mac. Go on; take him."

Timidly he reaches out to take his son. The baby opens his big blue eyes and stares at him. "Stel, I woke him. He's going to start crying."

"No, just relax. You're going to be a good father."

Gently he rocks him baby until he is back asleep. "We have to name him, Stel."

"How about Zac?"

"I was hoping for Mac Jr.," he pretends to be upset. "But that won't happen."

"Zachary… Zachary Alexander Taylor," she suggests.

"I like it."

Lindsay begins stirring, "How is the baby?"

"He's perfect," Stella moves next to her. "Thank you for this, Lindsay."

"Did you name him?"

"Zac. Do you want to hold him?" Mac offers.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You made him possible."

She takes him in her arms. "He's a handsome little guy."

Stella walks around the bed to Mac, and he wraps his arms around her. "I told you it'd all work out," he whispers.

"I know."

A nurse knocks, then enters, "Time for his first bottle."

"Stella, you're his mother. You should do this," Lindsay holds Zac out to her.

She takes the baby and the bottle. "Here you go, little guy," she sits and offers him the bottle. Hungrily he starts drinking.

"Smile," Mac holds up the camera, taking a few pictures.

"Mac, get in there with her," she holds out her hand for the camera. He gives it to her and joins his wife with little Zac.

Lindsay snaps photos until there is another knock on the door. Danny, Flack, and Hawkes enter with presents. They each get a chance to hold the baby boy, and more pictures are taken.

Finally he gets back to Stella, now wide awake with excitement. Zac reaches up with his little hand and grabs a lock of her curls, tugging gently. As he lets go, he laughs while the hair snaps back like a spring.

"He's going to be a mischievous little guy like someone else I know," Mac smiles at her.

"No, he definitely gets it from you."

And in that hospital room, Stella discovers true joy after a disastrous past. Never again would she feel sad now that she had found her family.

**A/N: All done. I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. And for reading any of my stories. Hopefully I'll write fifty more. So... coming up I have two one chapter things. One's pretty sad. The other... starts kind of sad, then gets happy, then gets sad again. But it ends happily... I think. And then I'm almost done with a three chapter story. Another kind of sad one... that should end happy too. After that... I've got another idea for a one chapter thing. Then there's a couple other ideas I have that should be multiple chapters. In case you don't have me on favorites and you're interested, the names of the next two stories are Underdog and Now Comes the Night. I haven't come up with a name for the other yet. What else... NY was kind of sad on Wednesday. Hopefully Danny and Lindsay work out their problems. I can't believe it's not on next week so people can watch women in their underwear. Why would anyone want to watch that? But the week after looks kind of... odd. Oh, I read that the police officers are supposed to go on strike in a few episodes and Mac might be short a CSI... wonder who... And I wonder if he had to fire them because they did something wrong or because of the budget... or if they just quit for some reason. Or maybe they die... hopefully not that one... Well, I guess that's it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
